


［盾冬互攻］野梦成真

by Siren52384



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren52384/pseuds/Siren52384
Summary: 这篇本来新年就发的，但是作者拖延症一直发作到现在。复联4还没看，因为人在越南，但是从睡梦中炸醒，忍不住刷了剧透，结果就是万里大刀。所以这个下篇就当做给我自己他们的野梦成真。tag的话，盾冬我也会打，但是肉汤是冬盾，所以不吃就不要点进去了。表示气到手机码字，大盾就别想做攻了。





	1. Chapter 1

寒风凛冽的山谷中，冒着浓烟的火车在冰雪中疾速穿行。  
Bucky的左手紧紧抓着快要脱落的把手，右手拼命向Steve伸去。  
Steve一只手抓住破损的车厢把手，另一只手拼命向着Bucky够去。他看着自己的手只差一点点，还有一点点就可以够到Bucky的手时，他听到了把手不堪重负的吱呀声。  
“Bucky!!!”Steve大喊，整个身子不要命似地向前探去。  
他的手紧紧捉住了Bucky,于此同时，他攀住的车厢把手承受不住两个人的重量，与车厢分离开来，但是Steve再也没有像刚刚那样心慌，就像他们并没有在坠落。他只是紧紧抱住了Bucky，不断地说：“I catched you…”  
下坠的过程是如此的漫长，好像没有尽头。  
终于，Bucky在Steve的耳边轻声说：“My Stevie,you should’t be here. I promise you will find me in the future.”  
Steve才发现，Bucky紧抱着他的左手不知何时闪耀着金属的光泽，而他的短发在他看向他那一刻变得长而凌乱。Bucky变得不再像当初那个布鲁克林的小王子，而像是一把在寒冬中出鞘的血刃。他眼底藏着忧伤，嘴角却向上翘，似乎在尽力给Steve一个笑容。  
周围的风雪不知道何时散去，世界只剩下一片黑暗和相拥的他们。  
“Punk, it’s time to let me go.”Bucky 说完后，一只手仍然抱着Steve，另一只手揽住了他的后颈，吻向了Steve。  
＊＊＊  
Steve在Bucky从他怀中消失的那一刻惊醒了，他睁开了双眼发现自己手持着特查拉给他的新盾，正站在瓦坎达的战场上，眼前是倒下了的灭霸。  
就在灭霸将要拿到幻视头顶上的心灵宝石的时候，Thor带着万千雷霆赶到了战场，并挥起手中的战斧砍向灭霸，他成功地杀死了灭霸。   
“Steve.”  
Steve的意识还停留在刚刚闪现的回忆中，但Bucky的呼唤让他回过神来。他回过头望向正在向他走来的bucky，虽然他脸上沾染着从战场上残留下来的灰尘和泥土，但这一点都掩盖不住他眼中的爱意和担忧。  
Steve没有再犹豫，他就像回到了16岁的年少时候，迫不及待地向着Bucky在的地方跑去，周围的一切都没有眼前的他重要。  
Steve抱过来的的瞬间，差点把Bucky扑倒，Bucky只好紧紧地回抱住他，回答道:“I’m here.”  
怀里的人是这么温暖和真实，这个拥抱就像七十年前的一样，只是季节不再是严冬而是夏日。可是，Steve却总觉得Bucky会在下一秒就消失一样，而他能做的就只有再抱紧一些。  
就像在验证Steve的想法一样，他们周围的一切都像灰烬一样开始散去，而Bucky只是把额头贴紧Steve的额头，双眼看着Steve的蓝眼睛。  
“Find me.”Bucky说完后，就从Steve的怀里消散。  
＊＊＊  
“Bucky!”Steve满头大汗地从床上坐起，一时间不能从刚刚的噩梦里回过神来。  
这时，一只右手环过Steve精壮的腰身，身后的人把自己的下巴搭在了Steve的肩上，细密的吻落在了Steve的脖子上，似乎在安抚着刚被惊醒的Steve,如果忽略他偶然间探出的红舌。  
身后的人一边舔抵着Steve分泌出来的细汗，一边用他的钢铁手臂轻抚着Steve的胸口，用他无言的行动告诉Steve他一直在他身后。  
瓦坎达的烈日似乎都被阻隔在屋外，只有细碎的从窗帘缝隙里偷溜进来的阳光和墙壁都挡不住的羊咩声提醒着Steve，他回到了现实，他找回了Bucky,过去的都已经过去，而Bucky会一直陪他到世界的尽头。  
但也许是刚刚的噩梦太过真实，又或许是Bucky那带着些许性感诱惑的安抚，Steve的脑海中叫嚣着进入Bucky的身体，填满他，感受他。  
Steve没有过多的言语，只是一只手撑住床沿，回首吻住了那一直在引诱着他的红唇。  
Bucky的嘴唇是如此的饱满，即使上面还带着刚刚舔抵Steve的味道，但这丝毫不妨碍着Steve向雄狮一样侵占Bucky口腔的每一寸地方。他就像在沙漠中的流浪者一样，汲取赖以为生的甘露。  
即使同样被注射过血清，Bucky也难以抵挡Steve的攻势，在Steve的进攻下，他心甘情愿地丢盔卸甲。  
Steve在向Bucky索吻的同时，也没忘记他脑海里叫嚣着的想法。他一只手探向Bucky的背后，但在摸到Bucky脊柱上的伤口时，他的手停止了向原定目标的前进，而是反复摸索那些细密的伤痕，就像他这样做，伤口就会慢慢消失一样。  
Bucky感受到了Steve的触摸，不用思索就明白了Steve正在责怪他自己。Bucky用他的右手撑开了与Steve的距离，止住了他们之间缠绵的吻。然后又双手托起Steve坚毅的下巴，望着他蔚蓝的双眼说道:“嘿嘿，Stevie.这不是你的错，给我停止你那该死的自责。”  
“No,Buck.我那个时候应该捉住你的。”Steve固执而自责地说道。  
Bucky清楚地知道，这个坎只有Steve自己才能跨过去，而现在他只能做点别的来分散他的注意力。他没有再去劝解Steve,而是抓住了Steve仍然停留在他后背上的手，带着他向下摸去，摸向那藏在两股之间的密穴。  
一时之间，Steve的脑海里闪过一片空白，就像刚刚的愧疚被Bucky带起的欲望所驱散一样，他的手指不自觉间向Bucky的秘洞探进去，只是浅浅地插入，他就听到了Bucky突然加重地呼吸声。  
“Stevie,润滑剂。。。”  
Steve这才想起连续两周的任务，他们已经很久没有做爱了，他连忙把手指抽出，指尖还残留着Bucky体内的温度。Steve顿时感觉指尖变得滚烫，热度通过血管紧逼着他的下半身。 Steve硬了。  
Steve赶忙把手伸向床头，想取出在床头柜里的润滑剂。但四倍的敏捷似乎在旖旎的氛围下失效，Steve差点从他们的床上滚下来，还好Bucky抱住了他。  
Bucky的钢铁手臂揽住了Steve的小腹，冰冷的质感并没能对Steve持续升高对体温起到降温作用，反而令他那紧贴着Bucky胸膛的背部更加炙热。  
Steve取出了润滑剂，他就像初尝情事的小男生一样，两颊通红，手忙脚乱地把冰冷的液体挤在手上，再次试探着插进Bucky的肉穴中。  
Bucky屏住了呼吸，他感受到了Steve那浅浅地试探，有些微凉，但很快就被他捂得火热。他的肉壁紧紧吮吸着Steve的食指，描绘他的形状。这不够，还不够。Bucky向后着Steve的方向挺了挺他的翘臀，像是在无声地邀请着Steve地进入。  
Steve的手指再次感受到Bucky的热度，随着Bucky的动作，他的食指被吞得更深。Steve轻轻抽出他的食指，并上他的中指再次插入Bucky的后穴中，这次他不仅仅是插入，连带着不停地摸索，和抠挖，直到他摸到肉穴中的一处突起。  
Bucky也随着Steve指尖的动作而深吸了一口气，Steve的手指并没有再深入探索，而是停留在那反复揉戳，Bucky的前身高高翘起，顶端不停地吐露出前液。他的呼吸逐渐变得凌乱，终于，在Steve一次大力按揉下，惊呼出来。  
“啊。。Stevie。。”  
Steve感受到Bucky的肉穴变的越来越泥泞，在他的戳弄下开始分泌出肠液，而Steve的下身也硬得难受。在Bucky的叫声下，他抽出了他的双指，准备给自己戴上安全套。  
然而，就在他要撕开那个小袋子的时候，Bucky阻止了他。  
“Stevie。。直接进来。。我要你。”  
Steve再也忍不住了，他把他那已经变得滚烫的肉棒对准了Bucky的肉洞。充分扩张后的穴口迫不及待地就把小Steve的头部吸进温柔的肉洞中。  
在Steve进入到Bucky的身体里的那一刻， Bucky那饥渴的后穴终于被Steve填满，他感受到Steve在他体内，他的肉壁尽职地描绘着Steve肉棒的形状，他是那么的满足。他双手紧紧抱住Steve的背部，他的腹肌贴着Steve的胸肌，他感受着Steve埋在他胸口时呼出的热气，他还想要更多，想要Steve进入得更深，而很快他就如愿了。  
Steve把他的硕大全根埋进了Bucky的体内，在等Bucky适应他之后，不需要多长时间，他们的身体一直如此的契合，他开始在Bucky体内驰骋，对着Bucky肉壁上的凸起不断地顶撞。  
Steve听着头顶不断传来Bucky那抑制不住的浪叫，嘴上也没有想下来，而是不断吮吸啃咬着Bucky胸前的红莓，就像他可以从中榨取出汁液。  
Bucky的身体随着Steve的顶弄而律动，头部不断地向后仰，似乎承受不住这一波又一波的快感，那从他嘴里泄露出来的呻吟也证实了这一点。他的双腿用力地夹住了Steve的腰部，双脚却像是没有力气般随着Steve的冲刺在空气中晃荡，划出诱人的弧度。可惜现在没有人有空去欣赏。  
Steve的四倍力在此刻尽情地彰显在不断地律动中，就在Bucky受不了Steve带给他的一波波情潮之时，他就像瞬间到达了天堂，脑海里一片空白，他的高潮来得如此猛烈，就像海啸席卷了他的脑海，他的精液迸射出来，溅在了Steve的胸肌和脸上。  
Steve被Bucky的肉穴紧紧绞住。Bucky的高潮，让他的肉洞瞬间崩紧，Steve的肉棒就像是感受到了爱人的信号般，紧随其后地射了出来。  
滚烫的精液射进了Bucky的肠道深处，Bucky的身体又一阵筋挛，他的铃口又喷射出一小股精液。  
Steve没有立刻抽出他的肉棒，而是继续埋在Bucky的体内，和Bucky拥吻。  
Bucky舔去了他溅在Steve脸上的精液，然后吻住了他的红唇，他感受着自己的味道还有Steve灵活的舌头就像猎人与猎物，不断地追逐着对方，直到两人都气喘吁吁地停下。  
他们抚摸着对方的脸颊，感受对方呼在自己脸上的热气，就如18岁时他们在布鲁克林那间小小的公寓里第一次偷尝禁果那样，一切犹如昨日。  
“Punk, I love you.”  
“Me too, Jerk”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇本来新年就发的，但是作者拖延症一直发作到现在。复联4还没看，因为人在越南，但是从睡梦中炸醒，忍不住刷了剧透，结果就是万里大刀。所以这个下篇就当做给我自己他们的野梦成真。tag的话，盾冬我也会打，但是肉汤是冬盾，所以不吃就不要点进去了。表示气到手机码字，大盾就别想做攻了。

“Following your heart，Steve.”  
Bucky从睡梦中惊醒，枕边人即使在睡梦中人还紧紧地揽住了他，但他仍然出了身冷汗。梦中的Steve没能回到他的身边，跳完一支舞的他丢下了他的Bucky，这无疑是他最惊恐的事情。  
还好，他的Steve回来了。Bucky，双手掩面，无法自拔地回想起自己等待的煎熬，即使他自信地让Steve去圆他那一场舞的梦，但他还是怕自己一个人去了没有Steve的未来。  
想到这，Bucky看了看身边的金发大胸，从缝隙中偷走进来的晨光细碎地打在了Steve的脸上，虽然有他在身边，Steve无疑睡得更沉，但他的动作还是惊扰了Steve的睡眠。  
晨光下，Steve的睫毛微微颤动，裸露在空气中的肌肤上缠绕着已经渐渐退却的爱痕，即使有四倍血清，昨晚的热情也没能在今早消退。  
Bucky看着Steve现在安然入睡的样子，再回想梦中的他，Bucky心中突然生出一股小小的埋怨，即使理解爱人的遗憾，但终究有点意难平。  
于是，Bucky把他毛茸茸的脑袋埋进了金发大胸的胸前.....

 

Steve正沉浸在自己的美梦中，却发现朦胧中，胸前渐渐传来阵阵瘙痒，伴随着湿热的温度，昨晚操干了整夜的他勉强睁开一条细缝。  
他的胸前正耸动这一颗毛茸茸的脑对，而胸前埋头苦干的Bucky似乎察觉到Steve的将醒未醒，于是他用牙齿细细磨啜了一口嘴里的一点茱萸。  
像是在给予Bucky回应一样，大胸的主人嘴里泄露出一声呻吟。  
Bucky没有停下嘴上的动作，反而让自己的右手摩挲着Steve腹部的线条向下探进了已经渐渐隆起一个小包的裆部。他先是隔着内裤搓揉着正在觉醒的巨兽，感觉手里的雄狮逐渐硬朗起来，但他却想起了昨晚的求饶和梦里的委屈，于是他弹了弹手下的巨物。  
Steve这次彻底地醒了，他的手抓住了Bucky的头发，轻轻地把他拉向自己的眼前。  
Bucky顺着Steve的动作抬首看向了眼前的蓝眼睛，那里就像泽莫说的一样，，带了一点绿色，就像他自己的眼睛一样。  
Bucky没有再多想，而是凑上前去咬住这个梦中负心汉的双唇，手里的动作没有停下，反而用机械臂把Steve抱得紧紧的。  
Steve感受Bucky灵活的舌头在他软热的口腔里搅动，舌尖滑过他的上颚，一丝丝麻意像在绕开他的心，他像反客为主，但却被Bucky紧紧抱住。  
Bucky察觉到Steve的小动作，没有像往常一样把主动权交给他，而是  
发动了更猛烈的攻势，他灵动舌尖在一次次在Steve的口腔里滑过如数家珍地滑过那一个个被他发觉过的敏感点，他的胸膛感受着身下人愈发蓬勃的心跳，他的手更是探进了Steve那条老人内裤里，加速搓动着炽热的柱身。  
Steve口中泄漏出一声声未能被Bucky堵住的呻吟，被振金手臂握住的腰窝变得绵软，一开始还有点冰凉的金属早已被Steve的温度感染。  
随着怀中人变得越发炽热可口，Bucky腿间的硬物早已隔着内裤抵在Steve的腿间，并随着他的动作上下摩挲着Steve的大腿内壁。从内裤中渗出的前液也被留在Steve的腿间，留下滑腻腻的一片。  
Bucky终于放过了Steve红肿的双唇，舌尖退出时还带出一丝银丝。Bucky望着Steve因体温升高变得潮红的两颊，双眼因为失神而半眯着，即使巴基的双唇已经转移阵地，但Steve的的双唇还是微张着，看着更加诱人。  
Bucky啃咬着Steve的脖子，一路向下舔过他的胸肌再到腹肌，然后是那那站在森林中央的小狮子。  
白狼微微张开他诱人的双唇，含住了硬的发紫的顶部，舌尖细细舔抵着那一道小小的沟壑，同时轻轻允吸着那可爱的头部。  
Steve抓着巴基头发的力度变得更大。Bucky双眉微微紧皱，暂时停下了嘴上的工作，他抬起头，用充满攻击力的眼神望着Steve。  
“Hey，Stevie，my boy，看着我。”  
Steve听到Bucky的呼唤，还没有从不断快感中回过神来的他，用一双饱含情欲的蓝眼睛下意识望着呼喊他的爱人。下一秒他就感觉到小狮子更加硬了。  
Bucky在Steve望过来的瞬间，微微侧着脸，一手轻轻扶住Steve的柱身，绿眸盯着Steve的蓝眼睛，他红嫩的舌尖从微张的红唇中伸出来轻轻的舔弄着小狮子。  
Bucky的视线紧紧跟着Steve的蓝眼睛，嘴边的动作一刻都没有停歇，他用舌尖描绘着肉棒上的每一条沟壑，而他的左手同时探向了Steve神秘的小穴，他的指尖只是稍微探进那个小洞，就被紧紧吸住。  
虽然Steve因为情动已经开始分泌一丝丝肠液，但是小穴还是太干涩了。于是Bucky的舌尖沿着柱身向下滑去，滑过的地方都泛丝丝银光，他把指尖从小穴里撤出，泛红的小穴微张似乎对Bucky的指尖恋恋不舍，但很快它就重新被堵上，这次是更加细软炽热的舌尖。  
小狮子差点就失守了。Steve的脚尖弯曲在一起，大张着的双腿在微微发抖，快感从那敏感的洞穴升起，就像无数的电流在血管中窜动。  
Steve的呻吟一声接一声。紧抿的嘴唇都无法阻止它们的出逃。  
随着巴基舌尖的深入，Steve的小洞变得更加湿热和柔软。与此同时他手上的工作也没有停下，他不断的撸动Steve的肉棒，还不停的用指尖玩弄顶端的小孔。  
上下的刺激，再加上Bucky勾人的眼神，即使四倍忍耐力的Steve也很快就受不了，他嘴里呼喊着他的爱人，小穴瞬间收紧，小狮子在埋首其中的Bucky抬头瞬间迸射出来。  
白色的精液有些落在Bucky的头发上，有些落在了Bucky的脸颊。  
“Stevie，你这次有点快哦。”  
Bucky用手揩过发间的精液，伸出舌头舔走指尖的液体，绿眼睛一动不动地看着Steve。  
Steve看着Bucky勾人的舌尖，刚泄过一轮的小狮子很快就又开始抬起头来。  
Bucky把两根手指并拢伸进Steve 微张的嘴里轻轻搅动，在Steve开始允吸他指尖的时候，开始模仿性器进出的动作，但这个动作并没有持续多久，他就抽出手指，再次探向了Steve的后穴。  
这次有了精液和唾液的润滑，指尖进去的速度就快多了。  
在扩张到三指之后，Bucky抽出了他的手指，用他炽热的铁棍抵住了Steve的洞口，Bucky还没挺腰，小穴就吸住了Bucky的龟头，Bucky再也受不了了，用力一挺，就直接挺进了Steve的最深处。  
Steve在Bucky进入的瞬间，感受到了撕裂的痛楚，但随之而来的是被填满是满足。  
Bucky进入后并没有立刻动起来，而是等待Steve适应后，再开始律动。  
在Bucky擦过穴内一处凸起的软肉后，他立刻感受到Steve小穴瞬间收紧，于是他微微改了律动的方向，龟头不断顶弄着那处软肉。  
在Bucky猛烈的攻势下，Steve不在紧咬着他的下唇，而是开始放荡地任由快感从嘴里宣泄出来，除了呻吟声之外，他只能哑声呼喊着Bucky，Bucky就像再给予他回应一般，顶得更深更快。  
Bucky一边听着Steve的呻吟，一边感受着Steve紧致小穴给他带来的热度和快感，同时他收紧抱着Steve的双臂，垂首靠在Steve的耳边，厚重的呼吸让Steve的耳垂都变得敏感起来，随着快感的堆积，和Bucky的冲刺，他们的眼前同时白光闪过。  
在Steve小穴痉挛般收紧的同时，Bucky滚烫的精液也射在了Steve的后穴中。  
Steve在感受的滚烫液体的同时，也听到了Bucky像是在宣泄主权般的低吼。  
“My Stevie，你是我的。”  
.....

 

Steve再次醒来时，他已经被清洗干净，而屋子周边已经响彻着孩子的欢喜着，而他被Bucky紧紧拥在怀里。  
Bucky埋在他脖子上的头随着Steve醒来微微一动。  
Steve感受到了Bucky呼在他耳边的热气。  
“Stevie，我们领养个孩子，好不好？”  
“好，像你一样的小美女。”  
Steve嘴上说着，心里想着昨晚的美梦，看来要成真了。


End file.
